The Doctor's Story
by Remain Unnamed
Summary: Doctor Tim Marco was in a hurry. His small home was a mess of papers, books and scribbled notes. As he hurriedly stuffed all this into suitcases and backpacks there was a loud knock on the door.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Doctor Tim Marco was in a hurry. His small home was a mess of papers, books and scribbled notes. As he hurriedly stuffed all this into suitcases and backpacks there was a loud knock on the door. Marco held his breath and crept over. Peering through the keyhole he could see... No. It couldn't be. He slowly and silently back away from the door, careful not to tread on anything. As soon as he was in the next room he broke into a run and rushed to the back door fumbling for a moment he pulled it open only to find... "Going somewhere, _Doctor_?"

The same time this was happening two people were running as fast as they could towards a small house on the edge of town. One of them was in a huge suit of armour, the other was short, with long hair and a determined expression on his face. "Hurry up Al" Said Edward Elric "We have to get there before it's to late" "It's harder when you're me, you try running in this thing" Said his brother, Alphonse. "Stop complianing. We all know you're a tin can but..." He was cut of by Al who gave an indignant cry of protest, "Hey! Quit with the can jokes." Ed laughed evilly. "Sorry." He said "but it's hard to resist."

Marco wimpered as his papers where torn up, every last bit of his research, into tiny pieces. "You've been a very naughty boy" Said a woman with hair so dark it looked almost black. "At first it was quite amusing. But now you're getting a little to confident." "No… No please" "So I thought I'd better put a stop to it, before you ruin everything." "I… I…" Stammered Marco. The door burst open. "Sorry to spoil the fun. But this party's just been crashed. By the Elric brothers." Ed and Al had finally reached their destination. "Not you two again. You're becoming quite a nuisance." Lust reached out and suddenly with a flash her nails were about seven feet long. "You're becoming quite a nuisance. And it's _boring_ me."


	2. Lust

Ed gulped. Lust was one intimidating character. "Don't do it Ed" warned Al, knowing that his brother would never listen. Suddenly Ed lunged at Lust who laughed and dodged easily. "You'll have to better than that, I'm afraid" she said "Fight back!" Yelled Ed. "Why?" Asked Lust. "I have no need to. Your pathetic attemps are weak. Why not leave. Give up your quest. As you may have noticed, I have shredded all the research you might have needed." Al sighed. Calling Ed weak would only infuriate him further. One of these days he was going to do something really stupid and get himself killed. As long as Lust didn't call him short… "Why, you barely even reach up to my waist…" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY AN ANT COULD SQUASH HIM?" Lust laughed again. Ed dived at her and, because she was not expecting it, caught her by surprise. She was knocked to the ground.

Ed shouted in triumph. But Lust was not to be defeated so easily. Al's cry of warning came a second to late and Ed found himself pinned down. "I have done what I came to do." She leapt off Ed and, before he could sit up, was gone. The brothers turned to Marco. "Now." Said Ed "You have some explaining to do."


	3. 1, 2, 3

"1. How could you live with yourself? 2. Why do you keep moving? And 3. Why do so many people want you dead?" Marco gave a slight smile. "Isn't it obvious?" He said. "My research could destroy the military's hold over alchemy. And they can't let that happen." He began to pace up and down treading on bits of paper as he did so. But Ed was not to be so easily fazed. "You know perfectly well that was no man of the military. That was a homunculus." Marco sighed. "I see." His back was to Ed and Al so they couldn't see him grinning. "Brother." Said Al "Brother I think there's something wrong" "Don't be so paranoid, Al." But just in time Al grabbed his brother and pulled him out of the door. "What the…?" But Al put his metal hand over Ed's mouth. "Shh." They watched Envy changing back to his usual form. "A set up!" Whispered Ed. "I told you so, I may be a tin can but perhaps it would pay to listen to me sometimes." Ed grinned "C'mon."

As they trudged down the road beneath the setting sun, Al spoke, "brother, what should we do now?" "We keep looking for Marco of course." Then he stopped. "Damm it!" He yelled "What is it brother?" "Don't you see? They've got Marco!" Al was confused "who?" He asked. "The homunculi of course." Al groaned. Then he followed Ed back up to Marco's house.


	4. The Return Of Nina

"It's been over a week." Moaned Alphonse Elric "And there's nothing. No research that hasn't been torn up, no glass viles that haven't been smashed. This is useless." He pulled a pile of papers and threw them aside. "Don't give up Al." Said Ed "There has to be something, if only…" He gasped as he pulled open the remains of a desk. "What is it brother?" Asked Al as he walked over to where Ed was standing. He to gasped and dropped the bag of broken bottles he was carrying. "Oh no."

Ed sighed and read the label again 'The blood of Shou Tucker's second chimera.' "Nina." He murmered. "And Alexander." He was remembering the time he met Tucker. When they were first introduced he had been nice, helping the Elric brothers study for the State Alchemist exam, though he was worried because his State Alchemist evaluations haven't been going very well. It had all been perfect, that is, until Tucker used his dog and daughter to make a second talking chimera.

He wondered if Nina could ever be brought back. Maybe, if they found the Philosophers Stone they might have a chance. Using this blood they could… "No Ed!" He scolded himself. Thinking like that was what got him into this mess in the first place. Trying to bring back Nina was the least of his worries. And anyway, hadn't he seen her? Hadn't he seen the pain she was in? Could the deed of her father be undone even if she could come back? Or would she and her pet stay fused together forever? Ed shudered at the thought. Then he began to think. How had Marco got hold of this? He knew Scar had used alchemy to end Nina's life, did that mean Marco was folling Scar? Scar wanted Marco dead. He had tried in vain to kill Marco before. Ed cursed himself under his breath. He was even more confused than ever.


	5. The Fury

When Lust returned from her 'trip' she was pleased. All had gone according to plan. The Elric brothers had turned up as expected. Hopefully Envy would have disposed of them by now. Then she heard noises nearby and went over to investigate.

"GERRIMOFFME!" Shouted a large, bald man wearing a long purple robe, as a short, childlike creature sucked on his head. "Gluttony, please, control yourself." Said Lust. The thing called Gluttony removed the head out of his mouth. "But Lust…" He wheedled. "Please." "**NO!**"

"I wish you'd stop doing that!" Complained the bald man, rubbing his head. "It's starting to get on my nerves." He and Gluttony were arguing when suddenly Envy lept in. "Well?" Asked Lust. "What happened? Is it safe to say those fools are dead?" Envy snarled. And lashed out at Gluttony, who was nearest. Gluttony imeadiatly leapt on Envy and they began to roll over on the ground whist squabbling. Lust sighed. "**STOP." **She commanded. They stopped. "Now tell me." She said, dangerously. "What happened?"

In Marco's house Alphonse Elric heard Lust's scream of fury and paused. He knew he should really tell Ed but he had been in a funny mood ever since they found the blood. Al had heard his brother muttering to himself and was becoming increasingly worried about him. But this was no time to stop and think. It was time for action. Knowing Ed would be furious with him later for going on without him Al stepped out the door and began to walk towards the sound of the comotion.


	6. Death Is The End

Edward Elric woke up, sweating.

His wife, Winry, turned to face him. "Everything okay, Ed?" She asked, sleepily.

"Al…" Edward couldn't say anything more.

"Al died a long time ago." Said Winry, harshly.

Ed stared at her. Winry began to change, in front of his very eyes.

"Al died. And now it's your turn." Said Envy.


End file.
